One Ear Open
by FairDragonRose
Summary: About a week after the events of the 2020 movie, something has Sonic up at night.


It started as a rustling, just loud enough to make his ears twitch. The sound was distant enough that he pulled the blanket over his head, pressed his eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep.

The sound changed to a clunk and a clatter, and the sound was closer. Almost inside his cave.

_No_, he reminded himself, _inside my house._

Pushing back the blankets Sonic moved as quietly as he could, so he would not wake up the Doughnut Lord or Pretzel Lady. Speed was his thing, but sometimes stealth was necessary. Especially when he needed to locate the source of the sound. Once at the stairwell, he felt brave enough to zip down the stairs and toward the source of the sound.

Noise was a bad thing. It meant that someone, or something, was close to his home. Close to discovering him. Noise in the darkness meant danger, and now it wasn't just himself he had to worry about. Tom and Maddie could be in danger, too.

He stopped just outside the kitchen and peered around the corner. The curtains fluttered in the breeze. The noise echoed through the open window. Something was out there. Steeling himself, Sonic zipped up the counter and looked through the window screen. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but four shapes could be made out along the wall by the back door. The clatter and rustling continued.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief. _Trash Pandas…_ as Doughnut Lord called them, _Raccoons._ Nothing sinister, or dangerous tonight. Just raccoons rummaging through the garbage.

He closed the window as quietly as he could and climbed down off the counter. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a heavy breath.

This was ridiculous. He was no longer living alone in his cave, living his best life ever, while always keeping an ear open for someone who might be searching for him.

_Best life ever…._he shook his head. Now he was living his best life ever. Safe in the home of Tom and Maddie Wachowski. So why did the noises still wake him up at night? Would he ever feel completely safe?

"Sonic?"

He looked up to see Maddie and Tom standing in the doorway. They looked tired, and worried.

"I didn't mean to wake you up…" he whispered, looking guiltily at the ground. Maddie approached him and knelt down to his level.

"The attic floor creaks, no matter how quiet you try to be. What's wrong Sonic? Why are you up?"

"I heard noises, so I wanted to check it out. Turns out it was just some raccoons in the trash cans."

Tom groaned. "This is the third time this week you've been up because of noises. What's going on Sonic? Light sleeper?"

The hedgehog shook his head, suddenly embarrassed. He searched for an answer that wouldn't worry anyone or make him look weak. "I'm just not used to the noises around here yet. I knew the ones back in my cave, so I could sleep through them."

Maddie nodded and took his hand, "All these new noises…you're worried one of them could be dangerous? Otherwise you wouldn't be out looking for them."

Sonic paused and looked her in the eye. He was the hero. He was strong and independent. He had to protect his new family. Did Maddie understand that? Or was she thinking he was just a kid afraid of the dark.

Tom answered for him, "I think you spent too much time alone in that cave, and too many years running away from dangerous people. You hear a sound you're not used to and think it could be a threat."

Sonic just nodded, he looked down to where Maddie's hand still held his. It was weird to have someone get it.

Maddie smiled, "Sonic, you are safe here. Robotnik is gone, the town recognizes you and has accepted you-"

Tom cut her off, "and besides this is Green Hills. The biggest action we get around here -beside the one-time crazy scientist- is the occasional speeding turtle."

Sonic laughed, and he felt the tension that had woken him up release.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He finally said.

"Nope, no apologies. You'll get used to the house in time. Until then I think I'm going to buy you a white noise machine to help you sleep." Maddie smiled and released his hand as she stood back up.

"What's a white noise machine? How can color have sound?"

Tom and Maddie chuckled. Tom shook his head, "We'll talk about it in the morning. Come on, we'll tuck you back in."

Sonic, still confused, followed his friends upstairs where they tucked him in and a round of goodnights was said.

After the Doughnut Lord and Pretzel Lady left, Sonic snuggled under his blanket. He was safe here; he didn't have to sleep with one ear open anymore.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
